


Stupid questions

by sloganeer



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-26
Updated: 2003-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it has nothing to do with the feeling of power that comes from rescuing citizens from certain peril?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid questions

Lex is always horny after patrol. He lands on the balcony with a thud that wakes Clark every time. But it's good, because Clark gets to watch Lex stalk across the room, ripping off the suit as he goes. Then the shower is running, and Clark knows he has four minutes to move his water glass from the bedside table and get rid of his pyjamas before Lex pounces.

"What is it," Lex asks afterwards, between sucking on Clark's neck, "about flying around all night that gets me so worked up?"

"This city is one big penis metaphor. Metropolis." Clark says the word like it should be italicised. "Why do you think my father chose it?"

"Oh, so it has nothing to do with the feeling of power that comes from rescuing citizens from certain peril?"

Pushing him back on the bed, Clark throws a leg over Lex's. "Power? Who's on top, my friend?"

"You're only on top because I want you there."

-

Clark is always horny when Lex is away. On bad days, and ones not so bad, he closes his office door and phones Lex at the Daily Planet.

"You have to come fuck me."

"Yes? Yes, I think I can make that appointment." Lex is never too distracted from Clark, but he plays it well.

"I'm waiting," Clark says, then hangs up.

He shows up rumpled, but Lex all the same. Clark is always surprised the city can't put the face to Superman. Lex thinks his glasses hide everything, but even behind the coke bottle lenses, Clark can see Superman's cocky stare. It belonged to Lex first.

"What is it," Clark asks when they're laying, tangled, on the couch, "about you that calms me down?"

"I think it has something to do with me having to beat you up when you used to get excited. I've found it's easier to give you a chance to fuck rather than build a shrink ray."

"And thus, the crime rate is explained."

Lex kisses him then, so Clark knows he's the only one.


End file.
